


The Trip To Pewter

by Dean_T33



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Because this ship deserves at least ONE fic on AO3, Brock actually getting the girl, Brock's Pink Apron, Drabble, F/M, Food, Moved from FanFiction.net
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:09:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25987981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dean_T33/pseuds/Dean_T33
Summary: Lily doesn't want to go to Pewter City. When she arrives there, however, she finds a reason to love it. BoulderCascadeShipping.
Relationships: Botan | Lily/Takeshi | Brock
Kudos: 1





	The Trip To Pewter

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, just moving this across to AO3. I think it's the best fanfic I've ever written and I think this pairing deserves some love. This is AU-ish because it happens before season 1 of the adventure
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon

**The Trip to Pewter**

Lily was annoyed. She drew the short straw with the trip to the most boring city in the whole Kanto region for promotional purposes (because as neighbouring cities, this city would probably be easy for others to get to). Why did Violet get to go to Vermilion City? Why did Daisy get to go to Celadon?

It didn't matter, though, she sighed. As a gym leader, however, she did get a great perk, living with the Pewter City leader while staying here. She twisted through the streets as she approached the door of the address, not knowing the back streets of Pewter City very well. When she found the house, she knocked three times, waiting at the door impatiently when a tall, dark skinned man opened the door, who could have been attractive.

Except for the fact that he was wearing a frilly pink apron over his clothes. Lily suddenly burst out in laughter when she saw the sight in front of her, before trying (and failing) to compose herself several times while the poor man just stood there and looked discouraged at the reaction from who he assumed was Lily Waterflower, given he knew she was supposed to come around tonight.

When Lily finally composed herself she smiled and looked at the man, "I'm sorry for that, but that looks ridiculous. I'm Lily Waterflower," she apologised profusely.

Brock didn't know whether to laugh or cry, but eventually cracked a smile when he realised it would look pretty ridiculous to some people, "That's okay Lily. I'm sure you've gathered that my name is Brock Harrison, leader of Pewter City. Please come in," he replied while ushering her inside.

Lily stepped inside the door with a small smile on her face, walking down the hall towards a delicious smelling food coming from the kitchen, "Yes, thank you for letting me stay with you the next few days. What is that food I can smell from here? I bet it's delicious!"

"That is my famous Beef Wellington. It's fillet steak covered in mushrooms, savoury crepes and pastry, baked in the oven," Brock smiled, serving her a plate.

Lily tucked into it and opened her eyes, this food was fantastic, looking at Brock with a face full of longing at such exquisite food, before she finished the rest as if Ash or May were going to steal it from her (A/N: yes, I know the pair didn't know either at this point but it's an expression).

Brock cracked a little smile as she did, asking tentatively, "So you liked it then?"

Lily looked at him seriously and replied, "That was the best food I've ever had," before looking around and frowning slightly, "where are your parents Brock? I would have thought they'd be cooking for all your brothers and sisters, not you."

Brock winced but sat the pinkette down, looking at her with a serious expression on his face. "My parents aren't here. My dad left on his Pokemon journey when I turned 10 and my mum died after he left I think. Since then I've had to look after my baby brothers and sisters on my gym leader's wage."

Lily's eyes filled with tears at Brock's story, instinctively pulling him into a tight embrace, holding him whilst stroking his hair, "Brock, I'm so sorry. That shouldn't happen to anybody."

What happened next was all Brock's dreams come true, Lily pressed her lips to his in a fierce kiss to Brock, who's slits for eyes turned into love hearts for the moment.

Both flustered, they went to bed, Brock showing her the guest bedroom with a little bit of regret. Lily entered it with a small smile on her face, maybe this trip wouldn't be worthless after all.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, tell me what you think! I love Brock and he deserves happiness.


End file.
